A Very Special Easter Egg
by Lophelia
Summary: Harry wants to tell Hermione how he feels. He decides that Easter eggs aren't nessecarily for little kids anymore...


__

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, seeing as his ideas belong to the wonderful JK Rowling, as well as the ideas of the people at Warner Bros. Also, I must acknowledge the wonderful group Lifehouse, who provides the music at the end of this. And lastly and sadly, I do not own Dan Radcliffe, but hey, a girl can dream right?

Authors Note: I think writing ficlets is the best way to get a plot bunny off your chest, or to bribe people to update their fics *coughcliodnacough* so here goes, and to everyone that celebrates Easter, I hope you have a happy one and look out for the Easter bunny! 

A Very Special Easter Egg

One April morning, a seventeen-year-old boy was lying in the grass, feeling rather jubilant. As he looked up at the clear sky, he sighed to himself, years of pressure and torture finally gotten rid of.

This boy was different from most others. He was Harry Potter, the most famous wizard that ever lived, and 3-time recipient of Witch Weekly's Most Handsome Wizards Under 30. He was relieved that after 15 years of suffering, the most evil wizard of his time, Lord Voldemort, was killed in a freak accident involving the Ministry of magic and a couple of drunk dementors. 

Now, he was back at school for his last year at Hogwarts, and things couldn't be better.

However, there was one thing that plagued him, and it was something that he had almost 6 years to figure out why, and recently he realized what it was.

It was love.

Harry was scared, because he didn't know how to love, seeing as no one had ever loved him, with the exception of his parents, but they died when he was only a baby. But this was different, because the love he felt was for someone that he'd want to spend the rest of his life with, who he would die for, who would always stick by him.

He was in love with his best friend, Hermione Granger.

When Professor Dumbledore told the students this year that they would celebrate the holiday of Easter, Harry thought it would be the perfect time to tell her. He had planned it from the start; he only hoped that she felt the same way…

**********

__

Friday, April 18, 1998

"Harry? Harry?"

Harry looked up from his book to see the object of his affection staring down at him.

"Harry, why are you reading NOW? Don't you have to be at Quidditch practice?"

He smiled. "No, I decided to cancel it because everyone is in this Easter hype, and so I figured no one would be able to concentrate, especially the Creeveys."

Hermione laughed. "Yea, Dennis and Colin are rather excited about it, I overheard them planning a mass Easter egg hunt in the morning"

Harry grinned at the idea of the 2 Gryffindor Beaters trying to hide those painted eggs all around the school, seeing as most of them would probably end up in the Quidditch field. 

"So." He asked. "What are you planning to do on Sunday?"

"Well, I'm heading into Hogsmeade today to get a little something for you and Ron as an Easter gift"

Harry faked panicking. "We have to get Easter presents?"

"No" Hermione replied." I just thought it'd be a nice gesture, I know how frugal you are with your 'inheritance'"

"Right." Harry winked. "Well, who knows, you might be surprised Easter morning"

"How so?"

All of a sudden Harry got those familiar butterflies in his stomach. "I can't tell you! You're gonna have to wait."

"Ooh, I can't wait!" Hermione replied as she walked out of the common room, on her way to Hogsmeade.

Harry sighed. "I just hope you like it as much as I do…"

**********

__

Saturday, April 19, 1998

"So old chap, is everything set for 'The Big Confession' tomorrow?" 

Harry looked up to see his other best friend, Ron Weasley, grinning at him. It helped a lot that he had Ron's blessing before going through with this. Ron was notorious for giving all of Hermione's previous boyfriends the "Wringer", which was basically Ron telling them that if they hurt her, they'd be hit with a really bad curse, but Hermione broke both off before Ron was able to do so, and after giving Harry the "Wringer", he wished him luck. 

"I hope so, you did sneak the Muggle player from you dad like I asked?"

"Yea, as a matter of fact, he seemed rather pleased to give it up, he didn't want Fred and George playing any more of that Muggle rap music. All it is a lot of unessecary noise."

Harry laughed. "Well, tell your dad I appreciate it a lot."

Ron sighed. "Ya know, I think it's about time this happened! I mean, you've been pining for her since what, 5th year? You can be such a wimp!"

Harry punched him in the arm. "C'mon Ron, you know it's hard, how long did you wait until you told Padma how you REALLY felt about her?"

"Uhh… I.. uh.. well.." 

"Ron! It took you 4 trips into Hogsmeade before you told her! Hermione's different, she's one of my best friends, I don't want to hurt her."

Ron laughed. "And I know that you won't. You treat her well as it is, do you think it will get weaker if you get together?"

"I don't know, I just want to be with her, that's all."

Ron faked a sob "Sniff, sniff, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Now, are you gonna help me or not?"

"Ok, let's go."

**********

__

Sunday, April 20, 1998, Easter Morning

"Wake up! Wake up!"

Harry and Ron wakened to hear Hermione screaming for them to come downstairs. "Ughh, can't she do this present thing later?" Ron was obviously not in the mood to get out of bed.

Harry jumped out of bed and put his scarlet colored robe on. "C'mon, let's go downstairs, get our gifts, and then you can go back to bed"

"Sure, this coming from the guy who'd lose a Quidditch match on purpose for her."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ok, maybe I wouldn't go THAT far, but I'd do anything" He grinned and headed to the common room.

When Harry and Ron got down there, she thrusted her presents at them. "I want to do this quickly, I'm starved!"

Harry and Ron opened their gifts. Ron got a moving picture of his favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons ("Thanks Hermione!") and Harry got a handmade cloth for his broomstick. Harry looked at her.

"Well," she said, "I saw your other one was falling apart, so with the help of Lavender, I made this so you can make your broomstick shiny."

(A/N: Yes, I had to put a broomstick innuendo in here, I couldn't resist!)

***********

__

Later…

As Hermione put down her basket full of chocolate eggs (Yes, the Creeveys went through with their plan, with much success) she sat on her bed, only to be up in a second when she sat on something. She got up and noticed a broken egg on her bed, with a piece of parchment that seemed to be inside it. She unfolded the paper, and read the message:

__

To find your next clue, go to the color red.

Hermione was confused. "Red?" she asked herself. "Everything near me is red!" She sat for a minute and pondered about what that meant, and then she realized.

"Ron!"

Hermione ran downstairs to find her clue sitting by the fire, grinning. 

"Hey 'Mione, here's your next clue" and he handed her a blue egg. 

"Ron, what's going on?" Hermione demanded.

"I honestly don't know, someone told me to give this to you when you came downstairs"

"Well, give it here!" Hermione took the egg and opened it, to find another message:

__

No more riddles, just head down to the lake.

Hermione looked at Ron, and bolted out of the common room.

Ron chuckled to himself. "This better work, or I'm never gonna hear the end of it."

**********

As Hermione ran to the lake, she wondered who could be sending her on this hunt. It had to be a Gryffindor; no one else would be in the common room. She racked her mind for possible people. Dean, nah. Seamus, hmm.. maybe. 

Then it came to her, the obvious culprit, and she stopped dead in her tracks. The one person she'd hope it would be. _This is it_, she thought to herself. I'm gonna tell him how I feel.

As Hermione approached the lake, she saw his figure, those broad athletic shoulders, the tall figure, and the dark hair. She walked closer to hear music playing.

__

Find me here 

Speak to me 

I want to feel you 

I need to hear you 

You are the light that is leading me to the place where I find peace again 

She walked up to him, looked into his green eyes. 

"Harry.."

"Shh.. just dance with me."

__

You are the strength that keeps me walking

You are the hope that keeps me trusting

You are the life to my soul 

You are my purpose 

You are everything 

As they held each other, they both realized what the other one was thinking. Harry lifted Hermione's head so her brown eyes were locked to his brown ones.

"Well, this is you Easter present, I know it's not much, but.."

But Hermione locking her lips into his cut off Harry's train of thought. They stayed like that for a few seconds, then Hermione pulled away.

"Is that was you were going to give me Harry potter?" She had a gleam in her eye.

Harry sighed. "Well, NOW what am I going to give you?"

She smiled. "Just this moment. Being with you is enough of an Easter present for me." 

He looked at her. "So, you mean…"

Hermione nodded. "Harry.."

"Hermione…"

__

Would you take me in

Would you take me deeper now

Cause you're all I want

You are all I need 

You are everything 

Everything 

"I love you."

Harry leaned in to kiss her again, doing so like she was a gentle creature, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her hair. They were oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Happy Easter Hermione".

"Happy Easter Harry".

As they watched the rippling of the lake, they held each other, never letting go. Hermione smiled to herself. _I got my Easter egg, and I'm never going to give it up_.

Well, that's it! My first completed, well, ANYTHING! Please read an review, I'd appreciate it. Oh, I also have to shoutout to the Aurors, you all rock! Have a Happy Easter everyone! 


End file.
